


Looking for a Fight

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck isn't always an egotistical jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Fight

Nothing happens for beat, so Newt cracks open an eye. Chuck Hansen’s appeared from nowhere like a highly pissed off Australian guardian angel and he has a tight hold on the big guy’s hand. The one that has a death grip on Newt’s tie.

“You okay, Doc?”

Newt manages a sketchy wave as his tie is released.

“Good. Now, then…”

Chuck unleashes a vicious haymaker that instantly drops the other man.

The fight doesn’t last much longer than it takes Newt to shove his way out the door. Chuck exits, barely breathing hard and shaking out his hands.

“Chuck, thanks, man. I thought I was a goner there. That was really awesome of you.”

“It was just an excuse for a fight, yeah? I can always use another one.” He clenches his fists and leers, looming over Newt.

“Okay! Right, right. Later! Bye!” 

Chuck hunches his shoulders and heads back to the ‘Dome.

A week later, a snarling Chuck flings open his door to nothing but a dog toy made of what looks like honest-to-god rawhide topped with a “For Max” note which is smudged with something blue. Chuck grins and shakes his head.

“Hey! Handsome! Got something for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to see a fic where Chuck isn't a total asshole and gets thanked for it.
> 
> If you like the basic idea of this, please feel free to take it and expand, remix, whatever it.
> 
> Written to the tune of [Babes in Toyland's "Mad Pilot"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wk4Ny-Aawio) from _To Mother_ (Track 2).


End file.
